wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Verin Mathwin
| appeared= | ewot=verin }}Verin Mathwin is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. She has some graying in her hair - a sign of considerable age for an Aes Sedai. Like all Brown Ajah, she devotes herself to knowledge and the pursuit of it; as a result, she has a tendency to ramble when talking about a particular subject or become lost in thought. Her Warder is Tomas. She was one of the Aes Sedai present when Moiraine is raised to the Shawl. History At some stage many years before the Dragon is reborn, Verin is born in Far Madding. Later she is exiled from Far Madding for some unrevealed crime. As an Aes Sedai, she carries out a number of tests in Tel'aran'rhiod. She is injured during one of these tests and Anaiya can not Heal it. While she is an Aes Sedai, she is present during Moiraine Damodred's test to obtain the shawl. The quest to find the Dragon Reborn Verin is part of the White Tower embassy sent to Fal Dara. While in Fal Dara, Verin assisted Siuan Sanche, Leane Sharif and Moiraine Damodred in an attempt to heal Matrim Cauthon, whose forced separation from the Shadar Logoth dagger otherwise threatened to be fatal to him. Their attempt was only partly successful. Verin then presented translations of some of the texts written by Trollocs and Myrddraal in the dungeons, including an extended passage of what appears to be Dark prophecy. With considerable astuteness, she astounds Siuan and Moiraine by supposing that mention of a man who can channel must be a reference to one of the three young men Moiraine had brought there. She further explained clues over the past twenty years that had indicated to her what they might have been planning. In this way, she became party to their knowledge that Rand al'Thor was the Dragon Reborn. The Horn of Valere When the Amyrlin Seat left Fal Dara to return to Tar Valon, Verin was the first of the Aes Sedai to come to the tent of Nynaeve al'Meara and Egwene al'Vere and give them preliminary tuition. Shortly after this, she suddenly left the other Aes Sedai and rode across-country in great haste to rejoin Lord Ingtar and the expedition to recover the Horn of Valere. When she found them, Rand, Hurin and Loial were separated from the main group after Rand accidentally activated a Portal Stone, and they were reunited in Cairhien after the Horn of Valere had just been stolen once again by Padan Fain. She masterminded the plan to investigate Lord Barthanes' new manor, built on the former Ogier Grove, but they were unable to use the Waygate there because of the presence of Machin Shin. Against Ingtar's better judgement, they travelled to Stedding Tsofu to request use of the Waygate there, but Machin Shin again awaited them, preventing their entry. Finally Verin attempted to coach Rand to use a Portal Stone, and he used this to move them all to Toman Head. After the successful recapture of the Horn of Valere, leaving Rand in the care of Moiraine, she traveled back to Tar Valon with the Horn, with Mat and the dagger from Shadar Logoth he needed for healing, and with the girls who were tricked away from the White Tower by Liandrin. The Two Rivers Verin is present in the Two Rivers looking for more Novices for the White Tower, when Perrin comes back to confront the Children of the Light. She helps defend the village when a Shadowspawn attacks. The army cries ISAM before they attack, which she seemed to find very interesting. After the Trolloc attack, she leaves the Two Rivers with Alanna and a huge group of Two Rivers girls who will become Novices. She meets with Rand in Caemlyn, who confirms the White Tower has been broken. She joins up with the Aes Sedai from Salidar while still in Caemlyn. At first she is reluctant to take the lead of the Salidar delegation even though she has precedence, but after Demira Eriff is injured by false Aiel, she begins to take over. She makes a plan to confront Rand over Demira being injured and treating Aes Sedai with respect. This ends in disaster and the delegation is soon dissolved. She accompanies Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman to meet Rand in Cairhien after he flees Andor. She meets up with the Two Rivers folks who then head to and then fight in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. Afterwards she is forced to swear fealty to Rand. Back to Far Madding She serves in the Aiel camps under the Wise Ones and questions the Aes Sedai prisoners there, using some form of Compulsion on them. A few weeks later all these sisters then swear fealty to Rand, which may seem coincidence, but is probably just Rand's being Ta'veren. She then Travels with Cadsuane to Far Madding to track down Rand. She and Cadsuane are talking when Cadsuane confides that Min approached her and revealed that Rand needs her. She tells Verin that she intends to teach him laughter and tears. Verin slips a black vial back into her sleeve and may have been willing to poison Cadsuane if she had answered wrong. Later she meets Rand by herself there and gives him some good advice on how to approach Cadsuane on becoming his advisor. He sends her back to Cadsuane with an apology from him. She participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth by linking with Kumira and Shalon din Togara Morning Tide. She is attacked by Graendal during the battle and Kumira is killed. She accompanies Rand and Cadsuane to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing Saidin. She Travels to Tear to drop of Harine din Togara Two Winds there. She then leaves a note to Rand after her departure from Tear, warning him about trusting any sister too far, even the ones who have sworn to him. Allegiance Verin's scatterbrain tendencies hide a calculating mind that is more aware of events in the world than she lets on. Speculation by fans on whether she is Black Ajah or not is rife, due to the fact that in one instance she had seemed to lie. She says "Moiraine sent me". She also hid the notes of Corianin Nedeal (the last Dreamer that was in the White Tower) from Egwene, and this has also created some questions. Finally, her use of what appears to be a form of Compulsion appears to violate Tower law, although it would not technically be a violation of the Three Oaths, as she phrases all of her instructions in ways that will not harm the recipient. In PoD prologue she mentions she will do anything to keep Rand alive until it's time for him to die, a very ambiguous statement. On the other hand, Verin's thoughts portray her as referring to the Dark One by that epithet rather than by the title "Great Lord", which is a practice most Darkfriends observe. She also stays her hand when about to poison Cadsuane when she discovers that Cadsuane's true intentions are to help Rand al'Thor survive to Tarmon Gai'don, and she appears to still be bound by the Three Oaths. Verin seems to have most allegiance to the Light, and many of her actions indicate her determination to get Rand to the Last Battle, even when they are "bad". Notes Category:Brown Ajah Category:Cleanup